Do I Have To?
by JackRipper59
Summary: Forced to live in Italy by a decision made without his knowledge at the age of 3. Tsunayoshi is now 15 and the ninth has decided to retire in 10 years time. Now Tsuna must race to find his guardians, learn the family business and secure his spot as the Vongola decimo. Can he do it? used to be- "I HAVE TO WHAT!"- REMAKE-


**HI ALL! SO AS I SAID IM REWRITING THIS FANFIC SO HERE IS THE NEW VERSION. IT MIGHT NOT BE AS HOMURLY INCLINED AS THE FIRST VERSION BUT I THINK THIS ONE WORKS BETER! SO HERE IS THE REDO TO "I HAVE TO WHAT!" I HOPE YOU ENJOY**

As a country Italy is famous for many things; its wine, its food, its woman, and its beauty. But with all its good qualities it's even more known for its Mafia. Over the years it's produced some of the most dangerous and notorious mafia families and assassins known to man, though none more infamous than the Vongola family.

Known for their intelligence in strategy, influence in politics, and historic power in battle, the Vongola family is the most feared and respected mafia family in the world. So imagine the surprised when Tsunayoshi Sawada, a no good, stupid, uncoordinated, weak, wimp, was announced the heir and future 10th boss.

"NINTH YOU CANT BE SERIOUS! THIS BOY IS IN NO WAY SUITABLE TO BECOME THE NEXT BOSS!" Many of the aging men in the room nodded in agreement at the one outburst. Currently many of the high ups of the Vongola family are discussing the recent announcement of the future Vongola boss.

And well as you can see many of them are very happy about said announcement. The room was dimly lit with a circular table in the middle and a small yet comfy couch in the middle. The higher ups or stuffy old farts, as Timoteo the ninth boss, likes to call them, are all situated at the table along with the ninth himself.

Many others are standing around the room acting as protection for such a gathering, one of them being Iemitsu Sawada, the father of the very child the=is whole meeting is about.

"Now now, no need for yelling, you'll wake up the child." The ninth said gesturing toward the young child no more than three sleeping innocently on the small couch.

"And to answer your question yes I am very serious about my decision. And while he may not be ready yet he soon will be if we train him."

"Yes but who is to say he will even want to become the 10th boss. No offense to your judgment but I took it upon myself to like into this child and what I found was less than satisfactory. And while I understand the child is only three years old, master Xanxus still showed great promise at his age."

At this point more muttering and whispering started to raise many agreeing and starting to say that Xanxus would be more suited to be the next boss.

It was then that a figure walked from the shadows and jumped onto the table. When the others noticed him they all instantly quieted.

"Ciaossu," he gave a quick greeting to the ninth. "Ah hello Reborn," the ninth quickly greeted back

Then he quickly turned towards the other.

"I've listened to you pleads and concerns and decided that I will take on the task of training this boy. And any doubts or indications that he will not be fit to become the tenth boss will swiftly be delt with."

At that Reborn swiftly jumped off the table a go sit on the couch next to his newly appointed sleeping student.

"Well on that note I'd say we're finished here gentlemen." The ninth stated as he respectfully, albeit unneeded, stood from his seat as the others exited the room quietly grumbling to themselves unsatisfied.

After everyone left only Iemitsu, Timoteo and Reborn remained. After a moment of silence Iemitsu turned and looked at his son.

"I guess he is staying here."

"That would be best"

At that Iemitsu walked towards his son and kissed his forehead before getting up to leave. "Nana is going to kill me," Was the last thing the other to heard from him before he left the room. Chuckling softly at his friend he turned to look at his ne successor.

"I leave it all up to you my friend."

"Aye."

**YES! FINISHED WITH THE PROLOGUE NOW ON TO THE FIRST CHAPTER XD**


End file.
